Pet Shop
by Burning Truth
Summary: MarcoDylan fluff set 4 years after season 3 R&R pretty please with sugar on top!


Pet Shop

By: Burning Truth

A/N: This takes place when Marco's a sophomore in college. Oh and he lives in an apartment with you know who. 'Cause I'm pretty sure they don't allow pets in dorms. If I'm wrong... well I'm wrong. Marco is 20. Unless the Canadian school system is different.

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Degrassi? I don't. If I did then Marco would be going out with me not Dylan, and Jeike would actually be in the TV show. (Different story not this one)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So why are we getting a pet again?" Marco asked looking up from under Dylan's arm. Damn him and his shortness.

"Cause we need something cut and fluffy around the house to mooch off of us, and were like: Aaaawww, who cares? He sooo cute?" Dylan explained.

"Well we already got Mark(1) to do that , well you know, minus the cute and fluffy and the who cares." They both laughed.

"Were still getting a pet." Dylan said pulling a wary Macro to the dog cages. "So hat do you think about that one?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah. Very nice. Cute. What ever." He said standing on his tiptoes looking over Dylan's shoulders. Dylan shot him a suspicious glance. He then talked to one of the clerks (am I even using the right word?) about the 'Meet a dog program' Two minutes later the three of them were inside a small booth.

"Hi Joey." Dylan said ruffling the golden retriever's face. (did that sound as disturbing to you as it did to me?) The dog wagged his tail happily and licked Dylan's palm. He turned to Marco who was sitting with his legs to his chest. Dylan leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Afraid of dogs?" He asked. Marco shook his had insulted. Dylan smirked. "Then pet him." Marco looked panicked and after a couple of seconds his hand shot out and patted the dog on the head once and withdrew it quickly. Dylan laughed and spent the rest of the five minutes goofing with the dog.

"Okay. So dogs are out of the question." He dragged a nervous Marco to a different part of the store. "Do you like cats." Marco's expression went from nervousness to full fledged panic.

"No. I'm (ACHOO) allergic to (ACHOO) cats!" (2) Marco said walking out of the area as fast as he could. Dylan chuckled and went after him. He caught up to Marco and grabbed his hand intertwining their fingers. Dylan looked around. He saw a set of small cages and quickly yanked Marco to them.

"A mouse! Or a rat. Maybe a hamster?" Dylan looked at Marco daring him to protest.

"We are not having vermin in the house." He said flatly, glaring at the rodents.

"Well then, what about Mark?" Dylan joked picking up one of the small white mice with red eyes.

"Let's get a snake!" Marco said suddenly.

"That's cold Marco." Dylan said motioning to the mouse.

"Put it down, we're not getting vermin for pets." After being disturbed for a moment about how much he sounded like his mom then and there, he grabbed the now vermin free Dylan and pulled him o the reptile section. He picked up a small snake and showed i to Dylan.

"Let's get a snake." He said as Dylan backed away.

"Or we could not." Dylan said looking at the snake like it were about to mutate into a three ton monster and eat him. Marco shrugged and put it back. How about we get a lizard?" Marco said reaching for one.

"We are not getting a lizard." Dylan said grabbing Marco's hand.

"Why not?" Marco looked at him with his best puppy dog eyes.

"I don't like anything that sheds it's skin. Way too creepy." He shuddered.

"Are you sure?" Marco said gabbing a lizard and holding it over to Dylan. Dylan jumped back his hands in front of him defensively. In mid leap he accidentally knocked some toys of a display with clattered loudly. Blushing he put them back. He walked back to Marco who was putting the lizard back. He turned around lizard still in tow. He offered it to Dylan who flinched away. After doing that a couple more times he put the lizard back. (3)

Suddenly they both caught sight of the perfect pet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dylan and Marco were in the living room watching TV. Dylan was sitting on the couch playing with Marco's hair who was lying on the sofa his head on Dylan's lap. He was playing with Mr. Bunny Fantastico (4) their new pet bunny. Dylan looked over at the bunny and petted it. Slowly he leaned over Marco and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Marco whispered pulling Dylan in for another kiss.

Le End

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(1) I made him up just 'cause It would be amusing to have them making fun of someone.

(2) I usually do asterisk s for sounds or things like coughs and sneezes but fanfiction.net wont post hem.

(3)I thought It would be funny I Dylan was afraid of Lizards and snakes. I'm terrified of lizards and my cousins always do what Marco did to Dylan. It's so evil!!!

(4) I stole the name from Buffy. Willow and Tara had a cat they named Ms. Kitty Fantastico. I wondered what happened to her? ...I think I read somewhere about a crossbow incident. Ouch!


End file.
